Sick day
by labrat love
Summary: what is worse than the normal David Hodges? Well Wendy is about to find out! a LoveHate fanfiction...or Wendy/Hodges T for mild language


**More LoveHate YAY! **

David Hodges was miserable. He was congested, his nose was running, his left eye leaked, and his head was swimming. He had a cold, a monster cold to be more precise. What made it worse was he knew exactly how to get rid of it, but he couldn't do anything about it. Over the years he tried every medication, prescription and over the counter, he could to get rid of his annual illness. Unfortunately the only one that would cure his cold was pseudoephedrine; it also removed his verbal censor and made his mental processing regress to about five. Needless to say it was a dangerous combination. Now he had to decide there were three hours left in his shift and his cold was worse than ever, should he take the pills and risk humiliation (and his job), or should he not take the pills and rough it for three more hours. Luckily he did not have to make the decision himself. Catherine came in to get her trace results and found him asleep at his desk.

"Hodges." she prodded gently, "David. Wake up." Her maternal instincts overrode any of her questionable feelings on the tech. She placed a hand on his forehead, then his check and back to his forehead again. He opened one eye.

"To what do I owe this display of tenderness?" he asked without opening his other eye.

"David your on fire. I'm surprised you even came in today. Why don't you take that cold stuff in front of you and I'll find someone to take you home."

"If I'm on fire don't you want me to stay?" He tried to smile.

"Take the pills I'll be right back. Catherine went across the hall. "Archie, Hodges is the living dead, could you or someone else take him home? He's going to get us all sick."

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." he replied less than thrilled. Instantly he was on his pager and within moments everyone from Wendy to Bobby was in his lab. "Hodges is sick, somebody has to take him home." His friends nervously glanced at each other. No one wanted to spend that much time around Hodges if they didn't have to.

"Why don't we draw straws?" Mia suggested. Everyone agreed that was the best way to go about deciding. So the group headed off to the break room to literally find straws.

"I don't even want to know." Brass replied as he watched the entire lab population enter the room. After cutting one down Henry shuffled them around in his hand and held them out for his co-workers to take. There were five sighs of relief and one sharp cry of defeat. Wendy had chosen the short straw.

"I'm taking you home lets go." She called as she entered the room. Hodges looked up from his desk. His labrat game was spread everywhere and he was playing with the little figures.

"But I'm playing." He said to her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're what?" she wasn't sure she had heard what she thought she did.

"I'm playing." he repeated.

"Right, okay then why don't you take the game home and you can finish there?"

"Good idea! I can put my pajamas on!" He began to gleefully pack the pieces back in to the box. Moments later he was ready to go. "Lead on milady." He said with a grand bow, Wendy rolled her eyes and lead her loopy charge to her car.

"Before I take you home, I have to stop and pick up some movies from my place, the rental store is between our houses." She looked over briefly, he wasn't even paying attention. She sighed, he sang along to the radio.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She said as she pulled into her driveway. Then she jogged up her walkway and unlocked her door. Then began the frantic shuffle to find the movies. While she searched Hodges wandered into her house, labrat game under his arm, and sat on her couch. Wendy returned from the basement just in time to see him smashing the little Mandy and Henry pieces together.

"What the hell! I thought I told you to stay in the car."

"It was boring and you smell nice."

"Ah, thanks? Now I think it's time to go back out to the car."

"I don't want to go home, It's lonely. Can I stay with you? I'll be really good." Wendy looked at him closely. She was sure there was an angle there somewhere, but instead of his usual smirk there was only wide eyed innocents.

"Alright, for a little while anyway."

"Yay!" He bounced over and gave her a hug. She accepted it in an awkward state of petrification, arms pinned to her side. Then he shuffled over and deposited himself back on her couch.

"What has gotten into you today, I thought I would have a sad, sick, full of self pity Hodges. Not a five year old drunk."

"I took pills." he replied casually.

"Pills?"

"Pseudoephedrine." again casual as he played with the game pieces.

"That makes sense, okay I get why your goofy."

"I don't like to take it, but I'm not sick anymore. I'm not at work, but I'm on your couch. And might I say, it is a wonderfully comfortable couch. Do you have any milk? I could really go for some milk."

"Yes I have milk. Hang on. So much for that moment of lucidity." She muttered as she went to the kitchen. "Here's you milk Davey." She said returning with a tall glass.

"Don't call me that it's juvenile!" He complained as he accepted the glass. "I love milk." He said as he took a gulp. "Milk is my favorite beverage. If I had the choice between a fine wine and a tall glass of milk."

"You would pick the milk?" Wendy asked.

"Right, smart girl. Well as long as it wasn't skim. Then I would have to go for the wine. It has to be two percent or higher. Whole milk is like oil to me. God I love milk." He continued as he finished the glass. "You know something?" He asked.

"You want more milk?"

"No, well maybe later, but really you are very pretty. Why are you working in a lab? You could be like a model or something. You could pose for magazines. Esquire, Stuff, People, Vogue, Sports Illustrated, Time, Family Fun, Cat Fancy..."

"Playboy? I know you were thinking it."

"Oh God no, well you could, but I don't like the thought of people looking at you like that. I don't want to think of teenage boys taking you into the bathroom and doing, stuff only they do." Wendy was not sure if she should be flattered or disgusted by his lines of thought. "Well take that back teenage boys are not as bad as the creepy forty-somethings who make teenage boys look like angels as far as masturbatory habits are concerned. Can I have more milk now?"

"Your digging yourself quite a hole here you know." Wendy said as she got up for round two of milk.

"Because I'm a creepy forty-something? " Hodges asked as he took his second glass. "Thank you, I love milk."

"Yes I know." Wendy rolled her eyes.

"I'm a clean creepy forty-something I don't actually own any porn." He said as he stared into his glass. "I want to watch a movie." he declared getting up from the couch milk in hand. "Where do you hide them?" he asked as he began to look around.

"In the basement, come on."

"Oh goody!"

After deciding on Pulp Fiction and getting another glass of milk the two settled to watch a movie. This was of course after much protesting on Wendy's part.

"I have work to do, please can't you just watch it?"

"No, because you would have to go upstairs and leave me all alone down here. Who knows what kind of trouble I might get into."

"Point." She said sitting back down.

Not even halfway through the movie she realized he wasn't watching the movie he was watching her. Even after he was aware she had noticed he didn't look away.

"Your beginning to creep me out you know."

"Come here." he said patting the cushion next to him.

"Why?"

"Because you're being nice to me, so I thought I should be nice back." He explained as he patted the seat again.

"Is your fever back?" She asked putting her hand on his forehead as she came over.

"I don't know, I took eight hour stuff."

"This is going to be a long day. Now why did you want me over here?" she tried asking again.

"You looked all cold and lonely over there, and your pretty and I thought It might be nice to be on the same couch as each other."

"You know something?" I was Wendy's turn to ask.

"What?"

"Your kind of charming when your doped up."

"Oh." They sat on the couch next to each other for a moment before he timidly put his arm around her. When she didn't move away he relaxed a little. Now Wendy began an inner debate. Did she scoot closer and make his day, or did she keep her distance? She was certain it was the meds talking, and he probably wouldn't remember much of it tomorrow anyway. _What the hell why not. _She tucked gently into his side. He looked down at her settled into him, and smiled.

By the time the movie had ended Wendy was fast asleep. Unsure what to do and craving more milk Hodges settled her on a pillow and went upstairs. He made his way through the kitchen and opened the fridge. Then from somewhere behind him there was a soft meow. _Kitty!_ said his drug addled brain.

"Here kitty kitty kitty..." he called. It was then a large gray cat appeared from the hallway. It sat in the doorway and licked it's paws. "You're a Mane Coon. You are the largest breed of domestic cat known for it's long and luxurious coat." He said identifying the breed. "Here kitty." he cooed again and knelt down. The feline stretched luxuriously and meandered over.

Back down in the basement Wendy stirred gently and noticed the lack of extra warmth. _Now where did he go? _she wondered foggily.

"OUCH! bad kitty! No biting!" The shouting released her from her half-sleep and she dashed upstairs. Hodges was nursing his wounded hand and glaring at the smug looking cat on the floor. "It bit me!" He whined.

"Alright I'll take care of it." She said leading him to the bathroom. "Sorry I forgot to tell you about Tybalt, usually he is pretty gentle he just doesn't like to be picked up." She eyed him suspiciously. He looked sheepish. She bandaged his hand and he was content again. Then she yawned.

"Somebody's sleepy!" he teased.

"Yes, yes I am. Baby-sitting always makes me tired."

"Excuse me! You are not baby-sitting! You are keeping me company and making sure I don't hurt myself, and getting milk...okay you are essentially baby-sitting. Let me just point out however that I would be perfectly capable of taking care of myself where it not for the massive dose of cold medication in my system! With that said I'm sleepy too. I've got the couch I guess. All I ask for is a pillow."

"Alright, I'll find you one." After ten or so minutes of maneuvering Hodges onto the couch Wendy was finally able to get some sleep. She really didn't mind having him around when he wasn't his usual self. Settling on her pillow she sighed, it had been one interesting day and she was due for a rest. Sleep was short lived however Tybalt had taken to intimidating Hodges, he did his job so well David no longer felt safe on the couch. Clutching the pillow he shuffled down the hall to Wendy's room and like a small child whispered for her attention.

"Wendy! Wendy..." He waited for a response

"Wha?" was the unconscious bark of an answer.

"Wendy the kitty is scaring me I can't sleep can I stay with you?" She responded by shifting on the bed. He delicately climbed in next to her.

Hodges was the first to wake that next afternoon. It took him a few minutes to realize where exactly he was. Then as he began his attempt to figure out WHY he was there, his companion woke up.

"I think the kitty is done being scary now." she mumbled. He was taken for a loop by the fact that she was 1) aware he was there, and 2) seemingly unconcerned they slept together.

"What are you talking about Simms?" the situation was making him both curious and uneasy at the same time.

"My cat, you were scared of it and couldn't sleep on the couch."

"Oh." Hodges took a moment to process that information. There was plenty wrong with what she just said. First of all, he loved cats, he had a pair himself. Second what was he doing at Wendy's house anyway, let alone sleeping in her bed. He decided to venture into unknown territory. "Simms, what am I doing in your house?"

"Lets see," she said rolling over to face him "You had a cold, took pills and got goofy, I was supposed to take you home but you decided to crash my house."

"Oh, do you happen to know what it was I took?"

" Pseudoephedrine"

"Damn."

"Yeah you played your board game, hugged me, reminded me I was pretty and I smelled nice pretty much on the hour, you made me watch Pulp Fiction, then you were bit by my cat and were afraid of it and had to sleep with me."

"Sorry about that, I tend to get childish after taking that stuff."

"That's an understatement. You were kind of charming though, In an awkward sort of way."

"That's good I suppose."

"Yes it was, but don't worry I won't tell anyone at work you're human on the inside."

"Gee thanks Simms."

"Anytime. Now get out of my bed it's creepy." He obliged, and soon they were ready to go. Hodges had called into work and asked for an extra day off, which he was granted without question. Then banking on Wendy's earlier compliance he asked for a ride home, which he also received.

After pulling into his driveway he decided he should repay his hostess for her kindness.

"Really, thank you. You didn't have to do that and I owe you one. I know I'm not nice enough to you to have deserved any of that. I suppose with that said I should warn you my treatment of you in the lab will not change, I don't want the others to think I have a favorite." He said extending his hand for a handshake. Wendy rolled her eyes and slid closer.

"There is one thing you can do to make it up to me." She purred. He raised his eyebrows expecting something good. "Buy me a gallon of milk."

**There we go, I really, really hope you enjoyed that. I think I'm going to take a brief (tiny, little) **

**N/G break and write more in the lab...I don't think we see enough of them really. **

**alright, keep reading all you lovely charming fans ( I love you, I really do!) and I'll keep writing!**

**X's & O's Ratty**


End file.
